Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Truelight
by twilight dragon god
Summary: Forever fighting against the eternal darkness, forever lighting the way to a better future, fighting for justice and peace, we are the everlasting light of order, Team Truelight GO FORTH!


Just something I decided to write, when I was thinking about this sad ending and I just had to write it out, not sure if I leave it like this or make a story leading up to this ending and beyond tell me what you think in the reviews please!

This was it… I was now starteing death literally in the face, I couldn't move I was frozen. My enemy towered over me by at least a hundred feet tall. Was my resolve really this, weak? Was this entire mission a sham, something predestined?

"Chad what are you doing move! NOW!" Rin called over to me, trying to draw the death machine away from me, by blasting it with flames.

It tore its sights away from me and over to my partner. "Damn it Rin! I told you to let me handle this!" I shout at her while, I charged forward to hopefully stop the impending attack that this beast would throw at her, and would most likely kill her. I ran up its leg as fast as my legs would let me, when it began to change up an attack. "SHIT! RIN MOVE NOW!" I yelled as I watched the torrent of energy burst forth at her.

"I got you!" Chu yelled as he used his quick attack to jerk her out of the way, before it was too late. The energy burst hit the ground and tore it apart, the beast then turn towards Chu and began charging again.

Seeing that Rin was safe now, I could fully concentrate on my target, I charged up energy in my hand and jabbed it as hard into the beast side disrupting the energy build up and causing it explode in the creatures mouth, I watched it roar in pain as it fell down onto one of its knees barely being able to stand up.

"How much more can it take!" I yelled out in frustration as a black lightning bolt came and destroyed the ground near me.

"Chad! If the lasts any longer we're all going to DIE!" Chu shouted, dogging a lightning bolt.

"We have to finish this now! Even if we have to kill him, Dialga must fall to save this timeline before it becomes the future we are fighting to prevent!" I announced trying to raise the morale of my companions.

"Now once more! And give it everything you got!" I shouted. "Aura sphere!"

"Blast burn!" Rin shouted.

"Zap cannon!" Chu yelled, charging up as much energy as he could.

I watch our attacks combine and hit the primal Pokémon, finally bringing it down to the ground.

"Is it over?" Rin asked, watching the downed temporal Pokémon.

"Maybe, I hope so." Chu said.

A rumbling roar tore across the landscape, primal Dialga was up once more, the strikes of lighting becoming more numerous.

"NO! I yelled, "I will not allow this to pass, we've come to far…For Grovlye, Celebi, and all the Pokémon in the future you will doom to sorrow… I will end you; even if it does start the planets paralyses, at least you'll be gone from it! I finished my resolve strong, and threw another aura sphere at the temporal Pokémon. It hit its target, but it seemed to not even affecting the massive being.

Dialga started straight at us, charging up his strongest move, the roar of time and it was aiming it at Rin and Chu, they were to tried to move, 'damn it' I cursed to myself, I moved myself in front of them just as Dialga let forth his attack. 'damn I hope this works!' I thought as I used myself to gruad my friends.

The roar of time slammed into me, hitting me with enough force that it should've killed me

"Chad what are you doing!" Chu yelled at me.

"I'm doing what needs to be done to change the future, don't worry I'm not apart of this past Dialga's timeline, he has no dimion over me!" I said, defending the both of them still. "now go, none of this will cease until the time gears are in place."

"Right," Chu said running up to the alter and put the gears back in place.

"Now Dialga this is the final part," I said charging up a focus blast in my left hand and a aura sphere in my right. "This is my resolve Dialga, now feel my ever last burning light that is my resolve!"Combing my two attacks straight down the middle of the beam it split the beam in half straight up to Dialga smashing the primal Pokémon in the face. Then as if out of a nightmare, a mass number of lightning strikes came down and started to rip everything apart. "No we were too late!" I shouted. The lighting increased before clamming down.

"Wait we're not dead?" Rin asked shocked.

"So we did make it!" Chu said. "WE MADE IT!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you did make." A gruff voice said from behind us, I turned around fast, and then I saw it it was Dialga he was standing once more, but no longer did he bear the marks of his primal rage nor did he breathe anger anymore. "And you have freed me from the darkness that would have possessed me and consumed the future, for that you have my thanks." Dialga said.

"Are you sure your back to normal?" Chu asked.

"Chu shut up." I said. "Everything is fine now."

"Yes everything is fine, now I believe you have a ride waiting for you." Dialga said.

"Alright then let's go guys, let's get back to the guild and get something to eat!" Chu shouted running towards the exit.

"Hey wait up Chu! And goodbye Mr. Dialga." Rin shouted back as she followed Chu.

I turned to Dialga and bowed before running off after my friends. Following them though the exit.

Soon enough we we're back on the single stone road heading back to the rainbow stone ship. It was typical, Chu running his mouth about a thousand different things, and Rin trying not to burn the burn the poor mouse. I smiled at them, it was great that we we're friends but how will they react to my news? Suddenly my breathing became heavy; my legs gave out from under me, tripping me towards the ground. I let out an "ofh." As I hit the ground.

"Chad Are you okay!?" Rin came running back.

"Oh come, on Chad, you can sleep when we get back to the guild!" Chu said trying to urge his friend to move.

'I guess it's finally time then, I can't hold on anymore.' I thought, turning my head towards the two who were my friends, my family I said."I'm sorry guys, but it's time for me to go now…"

"What are you talking about Chad?" Rin asked "you're not dying are you?!"

"Dusknoir told me when we changed the future, the Pokémon of the that time would vanish." I explained as my light, my very existence started to fade away into oblivion.

"What no, Dusknoir was a dirty liar; it has to be a lie." Chu said.

"As gracious as that thought is Chu, I'm sorry it's true through, time for me to vanish." I said.

"But wait, don't give up fight it!" Chu said, worrying that he and Rin would lose their best friend.

I chuckled with what I could muster, "sorry Chu, but this is one fight I can't win."

"Guy's I'm glad I for the time we spent together, at the guild, adventuring, exploring, and pranking Chatot." I smiled. "Aside from Grovlye Chu, you were my best friend thank you."

"Chad please don't leave." Rin spoke up. "You… how can we move on without you?" She said as she started to cry. "You mean so much to us, especially to me…"

"Rin you were never a friend to me." I said. "Wait what!?" "Let me finish, you were so much more, I love you Rin and please never forget that…please both of you need to move on, go back to the guild so what happened here never happens again." My light increased. "it's time for me to go please remember both of you, I will never forget you," I started to cry." Oh look at me now show weakness tears." I laughed. "come on guys one more time," I got up with the last of my strength I held my paw out, they joined in. "forever fighting against the eternal darkness, forever lighting the way to a better future, fighting for justice and peace, we are the everlasting light of order, Team Truelight GO!" I smiled one last time "later guys." I said my final words to them, as I let go of my grasp on time and faded away.

"CHAD! CHAD! NNOOOOOO!" Chu yelled out, falling to the ground balling, at the loss of his best friend.

Rin stood quietly be turning in the direction of the rainbow stone ship and started walking, tears falling to the ground as she went.

"Wait, Rin, where are you going?" Chu asked tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Back to the guild, that was his last wish, it was Chad's last wish, to tell this story to all." Rin said. "so let's get going, for Chad, Alright?"

"Hmm Right!" Chu said, gaining a new determination, and continuing on to the stone ship.

After a few minutes of walking tears still falling to the ground, they made it to the stone ship and got on it, the platform shifted and began the way back to the altar.

Halfway through the ride Chu gazed back at the temporal tower. "The tower it's getting further away… so is Chad... He's getting further away to." Chu said.

"Stay strong Chu, we have to stay strong for Chad, no matter what." She said. "And staying strong means… moving on without him."

"Yeah," Chu said softly.

1 year later

It had been a year since the planets paralysis was stopped, it was one year since team True light defeated primal Dialga, and it had been one year since Chad had vanished.

Rin stood on the beach where she had first met the Riolu, who was known as Chad, she shredded a single tear at the thought of her now gone friend. He now was not the only friend who had gone, Chu after graduating the guild had gone off and vanished not telling anyone where he went.

"Chad, why did you have to go?" She said, before casting her gaze at the ground. Little did she know she was being watch from a familiar place?

Temporal tower

I have watched you suffer though this past year without your friend, I can bare it no longer, I can feel the sorrow and anguish in your heart, as it were my own. So to ease your plight I give this gift and consider it payback for saving me." The dragon lifted his head toward the sky and let out a roar distorting the very fabric of time and space itself.

Beach

Rin continued her stay at the beach and watched the Krabby blow there bubbles into the sunset, "so beautiful" Rin said.

A bright light began to shine near the place Rin had found Chad washed up on the beach.

"Wait whets happening?" Rin wondered.

As soon as the light faded, a familiar being came into her sight.

"Rin?" the voice asked.

"Chad?" Rin asked hoping for the best.

"What happened t-"he was cut short as he was tackled and embraced by his friend.

"Chad! I can't believe it's you." Rin cried out in joy, hugging her love.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"It's good to be back." I said.


End file.
